galagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Javilus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Galaga Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Galaga (game) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CrabKakeZ MD027 (Talk) 01:51, November 15, 2009 Welcome! You are my first user who is not in my family. That's cool. Please keep editing! I'm happy you made the edit to Galaga(game). Thanks!! さんどしる Sandoshiru SEGOOGA せぐが Galaga Wiki :Okay, I'll check it out. I would like to know a little about what your wiki is based on. I make many wikis, too, based on other games by Galaga's publisher, Namco. I have a Mappy wiki, but it's really colorful. I've made other wiki's that I cannot remeber, but I can check. So, thanks for telling me about your wiki. I'll check it out!さんどしる Sandoshiru SEGOOGA せぐが Galaga Wiki ::Alright, I'll give you sysop rights. I have played Xevious before, and a few minutes ago I was on Wikia Central and saw you made a Xevious wiki awhile ago. I'm going to join those wikis, too. さんどしる Sandoshiru SEGOOGA せぐが Galaga Wiki P.S. I play Xevious a lot and I love it, so expect to see me there. :::You are now a sysop here. Have fun!さんどしる Sandoshiru SEGOOGA せぐが Galaga Wiki ::::You're gonna have to edit here more often now that you are a sysop. My Userpage!! 20:28, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Good work!! Glad to see you are editing again. Have fun! crabKakeZ MD027 20:29, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Why you locking the front? It's a new project and the last thing you should do is block the front page. Read this. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 01:27, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Admin Just incase you weren't aware, I gave your sysop rights to my brother. crabKakeZ MD027 00:42, December 3, 2009 (UTC) RE:Huh?! I took them off until you promise not to block the front page. crabKakeZ MD027 00:56, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Galaga Yu gi oh cards I didn't know anything about your galaga yu gi oh cards. why would you think i'd take rights away for that? crabKakeZ MD027 01:03, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Admin Don't worry, you're still a sysop just don't block the main too much. Nice cards by the way! Hi I didn't make it "Galaxian Commanders." My brother did that. Also, I'd like the page for Galaga '88 to stay "Galaga 1988." Male more edits to prove i can give rights back, too. (I'm not being mean, though.) CrabKakeZ MD027 01:26, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Computer I beleive it's a microsoft, I wouldn't know. I'll ask my dad, for I'm only like, 10, so I wouldn't know, but... I just saw your page for the game, and made atemplate: So, I'll play the game when I have more time, i have to let my brother go on in like, 5 minutes. But, I'll check it out soon. CrabKakeZ MD027 01:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) *We run on Microsoft :) -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] (My Talk Page) 01:52, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry, I don't know about the game. Perhaps if there was a wiki I would be able to see its connection with Galaga. Anyways, saw you on Xbox and Conker. Nice work! :) -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] (My Talk Page) 23:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortuanatly I can't give those rights because I'm only a sysop. I asked for bureacrat but that might take a while. Also, concidering you do a better job then I, your rollback rights will head to sysop fairly soon by desicion of the creator, -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] (My Talk Page) 23:16, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Galaga wiki Hello, Javilus, it's been a while. Try to keep up the activity, no one has been editing this wiki for a while. Help me improve the stubbed articles, also, lets make infobox templates. If you don't know how, I'll take care of that. PBCZ!!! Challenging Stage 02:19, February 27, 2010 (UTC)